Dark love
by moon of the shadows
Summary: Dicen que la venganza es dulce pero para ello nuca te apresures a nada ten todo friamente calculado, tomate tu tiempo, nunca confies en tus enemigos y mucho menos en lo que se dicen tus amigos. toda espera tiene su recompenza
1. Chapter 1

DARKC LOVE

En lo mas alto de la torre de Tokio se encuentra la figura de lo que parece ser un persona , su cuerpo se esconde entre las sombras, y su cabeza es tapada por una capucha larga que cubre por completo su cara (que de no estar su rostro seria perfectamente iluminada por la luna llena que se asoma en el cielo)pero permitiéndole observar detalladamente las pocas concurridas calles aledañas.

-Humanos, seres débiles, viles y fáciles de corroer, con una gran ansia de poder que son capaces de todo por llegar a la cima sin importarles a quien dejen en el camino.-con una sonrisa socarrona- y se atreven a llamarnos monstruos a nosotros. Viéndolo de ese modo la verdad es que no somos tan distintos.

- Todos saben cuan frágil es la línea entre la vida y la muerte, pero pocos saben la diferencia que hay entre la vida y una inmortalidad ficticia y lo que ella conlleva; todos tenemos el poder de elegir que camino es el que queremos seguir. Por eso se me hacer repulsivo que se arrepientan de la decisión que tomaron .

En el mundo en que vivo. ¿mundo? Es correcto llamarlo así ¿circulo social quizás? La verdad ni yo se como llamarlo. Muchos están arrepentidos de la decisión que tomaron. ¡Maldita escoria! . como si su "vida" anterior hubiera sido mejor de la que tienen ahora.

Quienes después de la muerte estamos listos para la vida plena sin ninguna reserva y ningún temor somos únicos y superiores,. Somos sabedores que por nuestras venas ya no corre sangre tibia y que tendremos una sed insaciable por este liquido que desde que toca por primera ves nuestros labios, será nuestro principal sustento.

El clima a cambiado, pareciera que ni él siente lastima por estos seres, no hay rastro

alguno de estrellas y no se puede ver rayo alguno de la luna, el cielo esta nublado dándole un oscuro y tenebroso toque; solo es iluminado por los relámpagos ; el mar no es diferente, las olas que en la mañana fueran tranquilas ahora azotan la playa con mucha fuerza, la lluvia cubre todo a su paso impidiendo ver mas aya de un color gris que cubre toda la ciudad, el viento sopla muy fuerte, los árboles se mueven de un lado para otro dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento se romperán, pareciera que el clima quiere anunciar algo.

Por las calles se pueden observar a las personas que tercas van rumbo a sus casas aun sabiendo lo que les espera, esto me resulta divertido, ver como el viento los mueve a su antojo mientras se aferran de lo que pueden para no ser arrastrados a lo que seria una muerte segura. Y mas gracioso aun que se aferren a una vida de la cual se, muchos se han quejado mas de una ves y han pedido la muerte, pero ninguno es lo suficientemente valiente o cobarde (dependiendo el punto de vista) para dejarla y tener la muy mencionada paz eterna, si es que existe.

La sombra se impulsa desde su sitio, por un momento dejo que su cuerpo descendiera en caída libre para después mostrar unas alas negras que salían de su espalda. Su celular sonó indicándole que era un mensaje, suspiro con pesar. La noche había sido mas aburrida de lo que había pensado, no eran mas de las 8, el clima le echaba a perder sus planes y de paso tenia que hacerla de niñera, decidió dejar de lado las ordenes que le dieran y empezó a volar por las calles, como si la tormenta no existiera, dando a entender que el viento no le era un obstáculo sino que este le ayudaba a ir como se le diera la gana Siguiendo un rastro que a su parecer se le hacia delicioso y tentados, llego a la zona mas devastada de la ciudad, lo mas seguro es que aquel rastro no perteneciera a un humano corriente, pero no estaba solo pues también le llegaba el olor a sangre podrida o mejor dicho a perro muerto.

Cuando el olor se hacia mas fuerte se asomo dentro de un gran edificio en escombros, por lo que se podía ver en años anteriores ese lugar había sido un hotel muy elegante pues era espaciosas y aun se podía ver un poco de la decoración tipo medieval, y diversas pinturas que ahora eran cubiertas por polvo y telaraña, el lugar era un escondite perfecto, pues el aire asfixiante que rodeaba el lugar y ese tono lúgubre que le daba la nula iluminación tanto dentro como fuera daban a entender que nadie en su sano juicio entraría en ese lugar. Pudo escuchar lo que claramente eran la platica entre los implicados, le extraño no escuchar las suplicas típicas de la victima pidiendo por su vida, siguió volando al ras del techo y al asomarse pudo ver que no era solo uno sino cinco los hombre que rodeaban a una chica no mayor de 15 años en medio del cuarto. Entro sin hacer ruido se acomodo en una de las esquinas (aun suspendido en el aire) donde no tocaba nada de luz y vio como uno de ellos se hincaba sobre la chica y la besaba a la fuerza recibiendo por respuesta de la chica que mordiera uno de sus labios asta que le sangrara, la respuesta de su atacante no se hizo esperar y le soltó una bofetada a la chica. No pudo evitar que un risita se le escapara por el hecho de que aquella jovencita no se hubiera amedrentado ante los hombres que la rodeaban. En verdad esa niña era algo excepcional.

Todos voltearon a buscar de donde y de quien provenía esa risa que en un inicio les congelo la sangre. (pues el sonido se expandía por todos lados impidiéndoles identificar su posición exacta)

El hombre que antes había besado a la chica se incorporo y les indico a los otros que buscaron por todos lados de donde provenía la risa. Dejándolos solos en el cuarto.

Con forme avanzaban sus rostros se iban transformando tomando una leve parecido con el de una fiera, uno de ellos entreabrió su boca y dejo los filosos dientes que claramente se asomaban, y como sus manos se deformaban y de ellas salían unas feroces garras se escucho una nueva risa burlona de parte de quien observaba la escena pues reconoció a los atacantes de aquella chica "licántropos", en verdad no se había equivocado.

-no sean imprudentes, por mi no se preocupen yo no me entrometeré en sus planes, si su intención es gozar con el cuerpo de esta chica por mi pueden hacer lo que les plazca. Pero les recomiendo que sea rápido, alguien esta cerca. Ah y por favor no la maten, ya me encargare yo de ella-escucho una voz conocida que provenía de fuera

-QUIEN ERES? MUÉSTRATE!!

-no creo que en verdad sea imprescindible el que me muestre ante ti

-ACASO ME TEMES??

-Mira saco de pulgas eres demasiado insignificante y estúpido para atreverte a

hablarme así y no creo que un ser tan débil y repugnante como tu tenga tan grato honor como es el saber mi nombre-le contesto con indiferencia, le era divertido que aquel ser, el mas inferior a cualquiera le hablara de esa forma

-si tan importante eres que haces aquí?

-solo vigilo a mis lacayos y te recomiendo que no seas tonto y mejor se larguen de aqui si no piensan hacer mas que perder su tiempo.

Cuando termino de hablar los otros cuatro regresaron al cuarto en donde estaban y le hicieron señas de que no habían encontrado nada, haciendo enojar a quien se suponía era el jefe

-estúpidos!! que clase de licántropos nacen hoy en dia.?!- les dijo mientras aparecía tras de ellos.

Los cinco quedaron estupefactos ante la mujer que tenían frente a si, cabello rojizo a la altura del cuello, el rostro denotaba facciones cálidas y una sonrisa impecable, acompañado de unos hermosos ojos verdes, los cuatro que estaban frente a ella le dieron paso haciéndose a un lado.

-que diablos les pasa a ustedes que están haciendo???

-valla que si eres nuevo y tonto saco de pulgas.

-Mi lady perdónelo, como usted lo a dicho él es nuevo, y su creador lo abandono.

-Pobre no lo culpo, tubo muchas razones para dejarlo. Largo de aquí si no quieren morir

-princesa… nosotros… en verdad

la mujer los ignoro por completo y se dirigió a la joven que se había arrinconado entre las sombras de unas de las esquinas enroscado todavía en el suelo de aquel cuarto.

-quien eres?-le pregunto sin demostrar emoción alguna en la voz ni en su rostro. Los segundos transcurrían y no recibía contestación alguna-bien si no quieres contestar no te obligo, pero es obvio. Vienes del palacio de cristal, traes impregnada la desagradable esencia de Serenity

-"NEO REINA SERNITY" PARA TI!!!!!

-vaya, yo que empezaba a creer que eras muda; a si que no me equivoque y por tu ropa eres descendiente de la guardia imperial. Quien es tu regente he?

-eso no te importa, quien te dice que no soy una elegida!!!

-si fueras una elegida no estarías aquí. ^^U

Extendió una de sus manos asta encontrar la de aquella joven, la jalo de ella para después rodear su cintura con la otra mano para impedir que se alejara, soltó su mano y levanto su rostro para poder verlo. La joven se asusto en sobremanera al ver la sonrisa tan escalofriante que le dirigió la mayor al haberla reconocido.

-mira las cosas de la vida esta noche salgo por algo de diversión y me termino encontrando con una descendiente tan linda de la guardia real. Me imagino que tu hermana debe estar preocupada por ti no? Que pasaría si no regresas esta noche?

-No creo que quieras averiguarlo, sigue tu propio consejo y vete antes de que ella llegue y no quede nada con lo que puedan reconocerte

-me gustan tus agallas y tu altanería,-movió su mano dejándole de frente el cuello de la joven y se fue acercando lentamente a este.

-Lamento interrumpirte pero tienes que irte, te están buscando.


	2. Chapter 2

La sombra salió de su escondite y se planto al lado de las chicas y los licántropos, desapareciendo las alas que salían de su espalda, al tocar el piso, se retiro la capucha dejando ver un cabello largo arenoso, un rostro con delicadas y finas facciones, pero sin ningún signo de calidez, de ojos amatistas, unos ojos tan fríos como el hielo, acompañados de unos finos y sensuales labios que mostraban una sonrisa cínica, la capa que llevaba hacia difícil terminar de observar detalladamente el resto de su cuerpo

-largo-dijo en tono seco y lúgubre a las licántropos que no tardaron jalar a su compañero y obedecerle pues sabían bien quien era

-TU! que haces aquí??? Quien te mando???-pregunto la pelirroja

-no es obvio "hermanita" nuestro padre me mando a buscarte

-no necesito una niñera vete!!!

-No, vamos suelta a la chica, esa no es forma de tratar a una señorita tan linda

-Déjame en paz. Por nustro padre no te preocupes, después iré a verlo, HAORA VETE!!!

-Suéltala!!!- volvió a repetir mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro y ejercía presión, la pelirroja obedeció al instante-bien ahora vete a casa y ni se te ocurra irte a otro lado, no me hagas buscarte.

La pelirroja no protesto y se fue.

-te pido los perdones y olvides este incidente. Si me permites, seria un honor poder acompañarte de regreso al palacio-le hablo de manera seria pero educada y extendió la mano para que la tomara.

-por que e de confiar en ti?

-por que no te haré daño

-que me lo garantiza. cinco licántropos y un Vampiro de alto nivel han salido tan solo con una orden tulla

-no tienes mas garantías que mi palabra. Si te vas sola no te prometo llegues a palacio, esta zona no es nada segura.

La chica se quedo pensando un momento

-y bien que decides???

-de acuerdo

-bien que esperas-tomo su mano, la junto a su cuerpo y mostró sus alas de nuevo

-podemos ir caminando???le tengo miedo a las alturas

-en ese caso solo cierra los ojos

extendió las alas y salió del edificio rumbo a palacio. Sintiendo como se aferraba a su cuerpo.

-soy Mai guerrera de Júpiter

no recibió ni un comentario y el camino asta la entrada de palacio siguió en un completo silencio

-gracias, por todo

-de nada- extendió de nuevo sus alas

-espera, puedo saber tu nombre???

-acaso importa??

-no pero...

-entonces no tiene por que saberlo

-es solo que me gustaría saber el nombre de quien me a salvado, estoy segura que a mi hermana también le gustaría saberlo.

-no creo que sea conveniente que ella se entere de lo que a pasado esta noche

-por que no??

-tu no tienes permitido estar fuera del palacio

-ellos entraron por mi

-y te sacaron de tu recamara ¿no? Estas segura que quieres decir eso.

-y? Que tendría de malo

-Con eso darías inicio a una guerra.-Mai se quedo callada

-entonces que debo hacer??

-me preguntas a mi??-la chica asintió-regresa a tu cama, mañana utilizaras tu ingenio

-gracias, solo me falta tu nombre

-te lo diré cundo nos volvamos a ver, si es que lo hacemos- sin mas se fue

a las afueras de la ciudad se encuentra una mansión fuertemente vigilada, la caa es rodeada por amplios jardines con fuentes adornando su entorno.  
en el comedor se encuentra un hombre de canoso, de ojos amatista, en el rostro tiene signos de unas arrugas que saldrán en un futuro muy lejano, en apariencia no sobrepasa los 50 años

-Darla donde estabas??- de vos gruesa y segura

-salí un rato, lamento la espera padre

-donde esta tu hermana, la mande por ti???

-no lo se, me mando a casa y ellas se quedo

-en donde??

-en la zona destruida de la ciudad,

-que hacías tu hay y por que se quedo ella en ese lugar

-no lo se, yo estaba con unos licántropos. No creo que tarde en regresar

-de acuerdo déjame solo

-pero para que me has mandado llamar

-quería que estuvieras presente en una junta, ya que a tu hermana no le interesan pero descuida otro día sera

-bien, me retiro entonces

se fue a su habitación, al entrar se recostó, cuando el sueño le comenzaba a ganar, escucho como azotaban su puerta, al instante se despertó y puso en posición

-EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!!!!!- Darla solo sintió el ardor de su mejilla al recibir el golpe dando inicio a una pelea verbal

-me quieren decir que diablos les sucede a las dos

-a entrado a mi cuarto y me a golpeado-Darla se fue a donde estaba el y se escondi tras el

-no te lo dijo??-pregunto enojada

-que cosa

-estuvo a punto de morder a una descendiente de Júpiter

-y que no era la elegida

-no, pero da igual, iba a echar todo a perder, su hermana hubiera venido a buscarte

-Darla quieres explicarme

-que mas da, después de todo lo que queremos es acabar con ellas

-si pero no es tiempo aun

-nuestro padre tiene razón, han encontrado a las internas, tiene que buscar a las externas y esa sera su perdición

-solo nos falta preparar tu identidad

-por eso no te preocupes, la tengo desde hace mucho


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo: 3

-a que se debe esa cara,

-hola Naomi- le contesto con desgano

-te encuentras bien Mai???-

-si te lo dijera creerías que estoy loca

-por que? no seas mala cuéntame

-conocí al ser mas extraño y excitante de la galaxia, de  
cabello arenoso, mirada fría pero que se a convertido en mi héroe. te juro que fue la noche mas loca de mi vida

-ayer te desapareciste del bar, cuando termine de bailar te fui a buscar y encontré a Yuki me dijo que habías ido al baño pero no te encontré.

-durante el rato que me dejaste con el estúpido de Yuki se aparecieron en la barra dos tipos

-guapos??

-bueno para ti serian divinos pero a mi me parecieron normales,

-mmm ya vas

-bueno el caso es que se me hicieron muy sospechosos, se acercaron a una chica y la empezaron a hacerle platica cuando se iban deje a Yuki solo y los seguí

-y que paso??!!

-a eso voy no me interrumpas

-perdón

-se metieron en un callejón, cuando me acerque vi como los chicos lindos resultaron ser licántropos que acechaban a la chica.

-no me digas que salió tu héroe interno- le cuestiono preocupada

-pues si, me les puse enfrente y los distraje mientras la chica escapaba, en verdad la situación estaba controlada pero de la nada salieron otros tres tipo. Para no hacerte el cuento largo, me desperté en un edificio a punto de caerse rodeada de los cinco licántropos.

-se puede saber donde te metiste anoche Mai-fue interrumpida por una muchacho alto, delgado de ojos verdes, rubio que se puso frente a ella tapándole el paso, con una mirada que denotaba estaba preocupado y molesto

-ah hola yuki, ya se te olvidaron los modales

-no, no se me olvidan pero me tenias muy preocupado, anoche te desapareciste y cuando regresamos a palacio tu todavía no llegabas. Creo que me merezco una explicación

-perdón?!!!! Me estas pidiendo que te de una explicación?? Primero: Que yo recuerde no eres nadie para pedirme eso, segundo: ni a mi hermana le digo donde ando. Solo eres una amigo que no se te olvide- la castaño empujo al chico para quitarlo del paso y poder seguir su camino seguida de su amiga, dejándolo al chico solo, parado con la cabeza agachada, mas por tristeza que por vergüenza.

-Creo que te pasaste, solo estaba preocupado por ti

-el que este preocupado no le da permiso de que me hable de esa forma y menos que me pida una explicación.

-bueno cálmate y sigue contando lo que paso anoche

-olvídalo otro día te lo cuento, se nos ase tarde-

las dos empezado a correr, justo en el momento que entraban ala escuela el timbre sonó, las dos espesaron a correr mas rápido para subir las escaleras del segado piso, iban a lo todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitían pues su clase era en el ultimo salón del pasillo, cuando iba a entrar al salón se dio de lleno con la espalda de alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran.

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante la escena pues la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos esperando al profesor

-Mai estas bien???- le pregunto la recién llegada Naomi

-si eso creo- contesto entreabriendo los ojos

-me alegro por ti, pero te importaría quitarte de ensima- se escucho una vos de bajo de Mai

-que?-pregunto extrañada

-que te quites- repitió mientras se comenzaba a levantar

-disculpa- la chica se separo quedando aun sentada en el suelo, mientras que observaba a quien le sirviera de colchón ase un momento

-deberías tener mas cuidado-le dijo de manera fría y a modo de reprimenda mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa sin mirarla si quiera

-lo siento, se me hacia tarde y no te vi

-como sea-le contesto por fin mirándola a los ojos

-buenos días jóvenes r11; se escucho la vos del profesor entrando al salón- sucede algo jóvenes??-viendo que Mai todavía estaba en el suelo

-no- hizo una reverencia al profesor y salió a paso firme del lugar

-bueno, señorita piensa tomar mi clase desde ese lugar o me hará el favor de ir a su lugar

-disculpe profesor- Mai le estiro una mano a Naomi que seguía junto a ella para que la ayudara a levantarse

-en verdad que tienes buena suerte amiga- le comento Naomi cuando ya estaba en sus lugares

-por que lo dices- Mai estaba en frente de su amiga

-lo que acaba de pasarte es el sueño de todas las chicas de la clase incluyéndome, bueno no solo de la clase sino de todo el país

-vamos no creo que caer sobre la espalda de alguien sea para tanto

-pero de que alguien, chica tu estas en las nubes o la caída te dejo tonta.

-por que lo dices

-Todas soñamos con estar por lo menos a un metro suyo y tu as estado sobre su cuerpo

-de que hablas????

-veamos cabello cenizo, ojos verdes, labios carnosos y sensuales, rostro tallado por los dioses, cuerpo atlético, buena estatura y de una acritud fría pero llamativa. No te suena para nada

-eh?!no!!

-de plano con tigo mujer

-sus ojos!!! Tienen algo que...

-lo se!! Son hermosos-le dijo una entusiasmada Naomi

-si pero...

-señoritas fuera de mi clase!!

-pero profesor

-Vallan a la dirección hay sabrán que hacer con ustedes

-joven- pregunto una mujer de unos 45 años y una sonrisa amable parada en su camino-ah disculpe señorita se encuentra perdida

-no- le contesto y siguió su camino

-si no lo esta que hace fuera de clases????-volvió a preguntar pero con vos seria

-nada que le importe-contesto secamente

-TENOH!!!! Podrá pertenecer a una de las familias mas influyentes de Europa y ser de gran renombre en Japón, pero en esta escuela no es mas que una estudiante mas...- se molesto pues su respuesta le sono por de mas maleducada

-ya termino???

-A Dirección!!!-le grito señalando a uno de los pasillos que estaban a lado

-Si como sea- metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón  
y tomo el camino que señalaba la mujer

-bueno tenemos tiempo de sobra en lo que llegamos a dirección, termina de contarme lo de anoche

-en que me quede

-en que despertaste en una casa abandonada siendo rodeada por cinco licántropos

-a si......

depuse de 5 minutos ya estaban en con la secretaria del director

-y dices que te salvo, eso es algo bizarro

-lo se, y no solo eso me llevo asta el castillo

-pero como? Y nadie se dio cuanta? Tenemos que decírselo a la reina.

-por que??

-no es obvio. Se supone que la seguridad del palacio es lo primordial, un vampiro de alto rango estuvo cerca y nadie se dio cuanta, bien puede haber un ataque y nadie se daría cuanto.

-vamos no exageres, si eso quisieran ya habrían atacado.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO: 4

Naomi se la quedo viendo escéptica, que diablos le pasaba a su amiga, ella sabia perfectamente que tenían que reportar esa intromisión a un superior

-vamos no me mires así. No estoy loca y se lo que tengo que hacer

-pues no lo paréese.

-sabes de sobra que si se lo comunico a mi superior tendré que aclarar muchas cosas, entre ella que hacia fuera de palacio a esa hora, y no solo yo saldría perjudicada-Naomi se quedo callada y con la mirada puesta en el suelo- hola Marian-saludo Mai dando por terminada la platica con su amiga-no me digas que por fin te conquisto el rabo verde del direc.-pregunto al ver a la joven secretaria del director que estaba por de mas distraída mirando la puerta del despacho que en ese momento estaba cerrada.

-señorita Kino me espanto- comento sonrojada al verse descubierta-

-en que pensabas ¿eh?

-en nadie señorita

-ella pregunto en que no en quien!!-dijo por fin Naomi que solo veía a Marian ponerse mas roja a cada momento y a Mai que reprimía todo lo que podía las ganas de soltarse a reír.

-bueno... es que...-el rostro de Marian cambio por completo poniendo una mirada de ensoñación cosa que hizo reír a las dos. Naomi se quedo callada de golpe al ver el por que de la cara de Marian, quedando con una cara igual o mas soñada. Mai se las quedo viendo a las dos y después a la dirección

-oye, que no es el mismo chico que...

-shhhh cállate, déjame escuchar

-espero ya no verle mas por aquí-se escucho una vos proveniente de la puerta del director-se que esto no es lo que usted hubiera querido pero su padre a si lo a ordenado.-la puerta se abrió y por ella salió un r0;jovenr1; bastante atractivo, que se veía molesto

-lo se, pero eso no implica que yo lo acepte. Es lo que el quiere no yo. buenos días-dijo dándose la vuelta para irse- Señoritas-se despidió logrando sonrojarlas al darse cuenta que las tres no le despegaban la vista y viendo a una que se le hacia si no conocida por lo menos familiar

-ah esta niña que voy a hacer con ella-comenta el director olvidándose de las chicas ahí presentes-y ustedes, pasen.

Cuando las chicas entraron el director les indico que se sentara y comenzó a hablar

-me informaron que no prestaban atención a la clase.

-Eso no es cierto!!!!-protesto Mai-

-en verdad???? Explíqueme de que se trato la clase de hoy

-bueno!-dijo Naomi apenada- lo que pasa es que nos saco cuando pasaba lista

-no es lo que me informaron, pero de cualquier forma no e preguntado, las conozco muy bien así que esta ves les toca ir a la cafetería según se hay no podrán distraerse

sin mas el director se levanto de su asiento y fue a abrir la puerta indicándoles que salieran

-hola Haruka como va tu día- se escuchaba una vos por el celular mientras la rubia recorría con calma los pasillos de la institución con clara intención de tardarse todo lo posible

-apesta, por que no me dijiste que papá dio la orden de tenerme vigilada.

-perdón pero no se de que hablas.

-No te hagas. No soy idiota, tengo menos de 20 minutos en el colegio y ya e visto a mas de 10 guardias

-bueno eso deberías preguntárselo a él

-descuida lo are y mas vale que en verdad tu no sepas nada

-uh que miedo Haruka

-hablo en serio Darien

-joven ya le he dicho que la reina en estos mementos se encuentra ocupada, será mejor que regrese después

-no puedo!!!!, es respecto a la princesa!!!!-se escucho mas que hablar gritar a una joven de cabello largo y negro sostenido en una cola, la joven mucama estaba un poco asustada pues se encontraban frente a la puerta de la sala de juntas de palacio donde en ese momento se encontraba reunida la reina Setenity con la soberana de un sistema vecino

-lo se ya me lo dijo antes y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, le repito que en estos momentos se encuentra en una reunión importante

-no me importa que este con el mismo dios, tengo que verla

-por favor entienda...

-se puede saber que pasa aquí, sus gritos se escuchan dentro de la sala.- se escucho una vos tranquila tras la chica que impedía la entrada a la sala de juntas

-luna...-

-joven Kuo- la joven mujer alzo una ceja y se lo quedo viendo de manera reprobatoria, pero su vos era gentil y educada

-disculpe master Luna-contesto haciendo una reverencia ante su superior

-mi lady-contesto la mujer asustada

-creo haber echo una pregunta

-solicito una audiencia con la reina Serenity-continuo con prisa el peli-negro

- ya le explique al joven que en este momento la reina no lo puede recibir pero el insiste dice que es con respecto a la princesa

-me parece joven Kuo que no ahí nada con respecto a la princesa que sea ignorado por al reina y por lo mismo no entiendo el motivo de su alboroto

-me entere que la princesa regresa

-y????-pregunto la peli negra aun sin entender

-es cierto???? Cuando???-pregunto entusiasmado

-le recuerdo que no es de su incumbencia, debería estar cuidando de su princesa, pues tengo entendido esta bajo su cuidado; ya que sus hermanos están dentro debo entender que en este momento se encuentra sola

-si pero ella...

-le pido regrese con su princesa que por la mía procuramos su escolta y yo.

-lo siento master luna pero yo...

-si eso era lo que tenia que decirle a la reina, le pido se retire y no vuelva a armar un escándalo para que su reina y al mía puedan seguir con su reunión sin ningún contratiempo

-por favor discúlpeme Master Luna-dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del lugar

-mi lady, lamento la interrupción

-descuida solo espero no se repita de nuevo- se dio la vuelta y regreso a la reunión.

-majestades, masters, master luna les pido disculpen a nuestro hermano-le dijo un chico de cabello plateado que estaba parado

-descuide, le pido se siente para que sigamos con la junta

-si majestad

en la mesa se encontraban sentados la reina Andrómeda, del planeta takel, la reina Serenity y sus respectivas escoltas, mas dos jóvenes que en un futuro serian la escolta de la princesa Kakyuu

-como ya se han enterado del regreso de mi hija, espero contar con su asistencia y con el apoyo de todas ustedes. Quiero dar un baile de bienvenida y quiero que la seguridad este al 100%. Tengo entendido que han habido algunos ataque por parte de Vampiros y mucha movilización de laycans. No se cual es el tratado de paz que tienen y no quiero confiarme

-descuide majestad, su escolta y yo nos encargaremos-le dijo luna muy segura de lo que decía


End file.
